Chance Of A Lifetime
by klsyprssy24
Summary: My take on the Lizzie McGuire Movie. Note the changes at the top of chapter one. I am a die-hard Lizzie/Gordo shipper, so this is an L/G Romance. R/R!!!
1. Graduation Present

THE LIZZIE McGUIRE MOVIE  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters, and I based my story around a plot created by the makers of the Lizzie McGuire Movie. The songs I use belong to who I mention at the beginning of each chapter. (all chapters except this one will be song fics)  
A/N: This is what I want the Lizzie McGuire movie to be like. I used a lot of what I have seen in trailers and on ads in movies and on television. However, what I write is my plot, though it's based around what I see in ads. Kate is Lizzie's friend. They are graduating from HIGH SCHOOL.  
  
Oh yeah, the whole thing where Lizzie pulled down the curtain didn't happen. She just walked off the stage like a normal person.  
Chapter One  
  
Graduation Present  
  
"Elizabeth McGuire!"  
  
Lizzie smiled and walked up to the podium. She took her certificate and the audience clapped. She smiled again and walked off the stage and sat down with the rest of the eight graders.  
  
"David Gordon!"  
  
As Gordo went up and got his certificate Lizzie stood up and clapped along with everyone else. He came off the stage and sat in the chair next to her.  
  
"I can't believe we are finally graduating! I can't wait to go to college and get away from Hilldridge!" Gordo exclaimed as they watched another student, Cecilia Mathers, take her turn.  
  
"I know! This summer I want to do something special, something memorable. My first big step to independence!" Lizzie squealed. Silently she thought, something with you.  
  
"Miranda Sanchez!"  
  
Gordo and Lizzie stood up and cheered and whistled. Miranda flashed them a big smile and when she got down to the seats they all joined in a big group hug.  
  
About half an hour later, Lizzie were taking off their graduation robes. Lizzie walked out of the classroom and into the gym where the reception was held. She walked into the gym and stopped. There was no one in sight, not that she could see, because it was pitch black.  
  
She slid her hand along the wall, looking for a light-switch. She could have sworn the principal said the reception was in the gym. She turned to go out. She would look in the cafeteria.  
  
Suddenly the light's flipped on and there was a loud chorus of "Surprise!"  
  
She jumped and turned around. A huge smile spread across her face as she saw about every kid in her school plus her family. She looked up and a waterfall of balloons and confetti rained down on her. She saw the huge banner with "Happy Birthday Lizzie!" written in big letters.  
  
Then she saw the table of gifts.  
  
"Oh My God!"  
  
Then, all at once, everyone started rushing over and hugging her, patting her on the back, and shouting happy birthday's. she hugged every person and thanked them and finally, about an hour later, things were settling down. A lot of kids were out on the dance floor partying the night away.  
  
Others were gathered around a center table, reminiscing about high school experiences. She finally got a moment to breathe. She walked to her purse and set her glass of punch on the bleachers. She pulled out three small packages and looked around for Gordo and Miranda.  
  
She found them sitting together at a small table at the back of the gym. She walked over.  
  
"Well it's about time, Lizzie. We haven't even got a chance to say as much as 'hi' because of the mob of people talking to you."  
  
"I didn't even know you knew this many people, Lizzie," Miranda said, looking around.  
  
"I don't know half these people," Lizzie laughed. "Here, I have something for you guys."  
  
Gordo and Miranda placed their drinks down and Lizzie handed them each a small package wrapped in gold paper.  
  
"You shouldn't have, Lizzie," Gordo said, untying the ribbon. "Oh My God!" Miranda said as she pulled out the small silver ring.  
  
"It's nothing much. Just a promise ring," Lizzie said as she slipped hers on her finger.  
  
"Together forever and never apart, maybe in distance, but never in heart," Gordo read the inscription on the outside of the ring.  
  
They all hugged and Lizzie and Miranda cried a little until Lizzie's mom called them over.  
  
"Lizzie, I want to give this to you as a gift of independence. I'm so proud of you," Lizzie's mom handed her a relatively thick envelope.  
  
Lizzie opened it and pulled it out. She shuffled through the papers and gasped.  
  
Someone from the crowd of people that had gathered when her mom made the announcement shouted, "What is it?  
  
She smiled and said, "A trip to Rome for me and two of my closest friends!" 


	2. More Than Friends?

THE LIZZIE McGUIRE MOVIE  
Disclaimer: Song belongs to Eve 6. I don't own the characters.  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
More than friends?  
  
"Now, I want you to call at least five times a day. If you need more money will send you some. Do you have your passport? Do you have your plane tickets? Do you have your hotel confirmation? Did you pack enough socks and underwear? Where the heck is Gordo? Ohh, I'm gonna miss you so much, Lizzie. My little girl is all grown up," Mrs. McGuire said.  
  
"Mom ~gasp~ you're ~gasp~ choking ~gasp~ me ~gasp~", Lizzie said, trying to pull her mom's arm away from her neck.  
  
"Oops, sorry sweetie," Mrs. McGuire said.  
  
"Don't worry, mom, I'm going to be fine. I'm seventeen and I have Gordo. We'll be fine, and I'll call you twice a day," Lizzie said. She saw Gordo wave from across the airport. Lizzie waved back.  
  
"I thought I said five times a day?" Jo said.  
  
"Mom, I'll call you twice a day," Lizzie said with an I'm-seventeen-I don't-need-to-be-calling-my-mommy-five-times-a-day look.  
  
"Hey Gordo, are you excited?" Lizzie asked Gordo, who had just come up with his backpack.  
  
"Yep, I can't wait! Hey Mrs. And Mr. McGuire," Gordo said.  
  
"Hello Gordo," Mr. McGuire said back.  
  
"Now boarding flight 307 nonstop to Rome. Will rows 30-35 please board now," a flight attendant said over the speaker.  
  
"We're row 27, so we should be next," Gordo said, looking at his ticket.  
  
"Okay," Lizzie said. She hugged her mom and dad a hug and just gave a disgusted look to Matt, then she and Gordo started walking to the gate.  
  
"We are now boarding rows 25-29. Please come to the main gate," Gordo and Lizzie got to the gate and showed the person on duty their tickets, passport, and I.D.'s. they were let through and started walking down the long terminal to the plane.  
  
So denied, So I lied, Are you the now or never kind?  
  
Lizzie and Gordo found their seats. It was eleven o'clock at night when the plane finally took off.  
  
"Gordo, did I ever mention that I am really scared of planes?" Lizzie said worriedly as she looked out the window as the plane gained speed.  
  
Gordo said," Don't worry Lizzie. Just lay back and close your eyes." He grabbed her hand for reassurance and smiled.  
  
Lizzie smiled back. She loved the feeling of holding his hand.  
  
In a day, And a day of love, I'm gonna be gone for good again.  
  
Gordo hoped she liked him holding her hand, he sure did.  
  
Are you willing, To be had? Are you cool, With just tonight? Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well.  
  
About a half an hour later, Lizzie wanted some sleep. She tried as subtly as she could to put her head on Gordo's shoulder. She did and snuggled into her fleece blanket. They were still holding hands.  
  
Inside, Gordo was having a party. Then he stopped himself. Just because she put her head on my shoulder doesn't mean she likes me. However, he could not keep the possibility out of his mind as he looked at her sleeping form, breathing gentle and even. He placed a kiss on her forehead and rested his head against the window as they flew over oceans.  
  
Here's to the nights we felt alive  
  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry Here's to tonight Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
  
Lizzie was jumping up and down when Gordo kissed her. She was so excited. Nobody, not even Miranda, who hadn't been able to come because she was going to stay at a distant aunt's for the summer, knew about her huge crush on Gordo.  
  
Put your name on the line along with place and time  
  
Wanna stay, not to go, I wanna ditch the logical Here's a toast to all those who here me all too well  
  
Gordo casually moved his hand to her thigh, down by her knee. He felt so content, like he could stay here forever. He knew forever wouldn't happen, so he was happy with just a few hours.  
  
Here's to the nights we felt alive  
  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry Here's to goodbye Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
  
Lizzie nonchalantly placed her hand over his on her thigh. She hoped this mean what she wanted it to, but she would just have to wait is out to see where it goes, but Gordo was worth waiting for, she decided.  
  
All my time is froze in motion  
  
Can't I stay an hour or two more Don't let me let you go Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well  
  
Gordo fell asleep. Come what may, he knew Lizzie would always be there for him, always, and whether it was in a girlfriend boyfriend sense, or a best friend sense, they would always have each other. He fell asleep, happy at knowing that.  
  
Here's to the nights we felt alive  
  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry Here's to goodbye Tomorrow's gonna come too soon 


End file.
